La Main dans le Sac
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: Draco, Jasper et Edward ont la maison des Cullens pour eux tous seuls. Mais que vont-ils bien pouvoir faire ? ...


**La main dans le sac**

**By Psykedelikworld**

**Genre : **Cross Over, Romance, OS, PWP

**Pairing : **Edward Cullen/Draco Malfoy/Jasper Hale

**Rating : **M (vrai M comme dans NC-17 alors homophobes, puritains et autres âmes sensibles, la petite croix en haut à droite est pour vous)

**Disclaimer :** Pazamoi !

**Musiques écoutées : **_Valse de l'adieu_, Chopin

_ Baby I'm Fool_, Melody gardot

_ Oh My God !_, Pink

_ Supermassive Black Hole_, Muse

_ My Sweet Prince_, Placebo

_ Baby Boy_, Sean Paul

*******

_Dans la villa blanche des Cullen, Forks_

Draco Malfoy faisait distraitement courir ses doigts sur le piano à queue blanc de la salle à manger, jouant la magnifique Valse de l'adieu de Chopin.

Il attendait patiemment le retour de Jasper et Edward qui étaient partis à la chasse. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois car Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que Emmett et Rosalie avaient décidé de prendre des vacances en amoureux tandis que Bella et Alice faisaient du shopping à Paris.

Le blondinet soupira doucement. Il adorait jouer de ce piano car il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'Edward et de le caresser, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire dans la réalité. Car Draco était amoureux d'Edward même si il savait que celui-ci lui était inaccessible. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, car en plus d'aimer le roux, il avait également des sentiments pour Jasper et être avec seul avec eux était douloureux. Alors il ne pouvait que rêver.

Il revoyait le sourire en coin d'Edward et l'air perpétuellement prudent de Jasper, il se rappelait de chaque détail de leurs visages et de leurs corps. Du torse musclé du blond et de celui, plus fin, de son frère. Draco sentit son sexe durcir au fil de ses pensées. Inconsciemment, ses mains descendirent le long de son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise au fur et à mesure. Il caressa au passage ses tétons qui durcirent à leur tour puis son nombril. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon, libérant son érection douloureuse. Son vêtement tomba à terre et il s'en débarrassa prestement. Une de ses mains torturait sa poitrine tandis que l'autre caressait doucement l'intérieur des fines cuisses blanches évitant consciencieusement sa virilité (Nda : Ce mot me fait toujours hurler de rire) tendue. Draco ne retira pas complètement sa chemise, seuls ses bras la maintenait encore. Il porta enfin la main à son sexe entamant un lent va-et-vient tout en rêvant que c'était la main puissante de Jasper qui l'envoyait au septième ciel. Il glissa alors trois doigts de sa main gauche dans sa bouche et les lécha avec passion tout en imaginant que le sexe d'Edward les remplaçait. Brusquement, il arrêta tout pour se lever du banc et s'installer sur le couvercle du piano, les jambes écartées à presque 180°, où il reprit ses caresses.

Complètement désorienté, perdu dans un monde de plaisir et de fantasme, Draco laissa sa main droite toucher son sexe alors que la gauche, après avoir été léchée disparaissait plus loin, cajolant au passage ses bourses avant d'aller titiller son intimité. Son index tourna doucement autour la faisant s'entrouvrir puis, tout aussi doucement, essaya de le faire pénétrer, en vain. Il remonta alors sa main, la passa sur son érection afin de recueillir le liquide pré-séminal avant de la reporter à son antre et de recommencer son action qu'il réussit. Lorsque son index glissa en lui, un long gémissement lui échappa. Il fit pénétrer son majeur à son tour puis synchronisa le rythme de ses doigts à celui de sa main droite. Les yeux révulsés de plaisir, Draco se perdait dans la luxure. Il imaginait ses amours autour de lui, en lui et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il criait leurs noms. Il lâcha d'un coup son sexe, voulant faire durer le plaisir, puis changea de position et se mit à quatre pattes sur le piano, ajoutant un doigt à ceux toujours en lui. Ainsi la sensation était encore plus forte et il pouvait aller plus profondément. Draco avait l'impression de mourir, de se consumer tant c'était bon. Il écarta encore plus les jambes, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentait la jouissance l'envahir, il ralentissait les mouvements des ses doigts afin de la retenir. Ses cris étaient maintenant incontrôlés. Il était totalement inconscient de son environnement et avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il ne vit donc pas les deux beaux vampires qui le regardaient avec surprise, envie et désir.

***

Edward et Jasper avaient chassés pendant deux bonnes heures avant de se décider à rentrer. Ils étaient en vue de la maison lorsque leur ouïe fine leur avait permis d'entendre comme des gémissements mêlés de cris. Après avoir échangés un regard, les deux vampires étaient entrés en silence dans le hall puis dans le salon d'où provenait les cris. Là, ils assistèrent à une scène des plus … excitantes. Draco était allongé sur le piano d'Edward et se donnait du plaisir. D'abord estomaqués, les deux « jeunes » hommes sentirent rapidement leurs jeans devenir beaucoup plus étroits. Mais c'est lorsque le blond commença à gémir leurs noms que le désir, qu'ils savaient ressentir tous deux pour le sorcier, atteignit son apogée. Ils le regardèrent se mettre à quatre pattes et tendre sa merveilleuse chute de rein mise en valeur par une cambrure à faire damner les anges. Ils commencèrent à se caresser, les yeux fixés sur Draco, absolument incapable de se détacher du spectacle que celui-ci offrait à son insu.

Finalement, ils n'y tinrent plus. Ils échangèrent encore un regard puis s'avancèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, se postant près du sorcier, côte à côte. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco releva la tête apercevant alors les deux vampires près de lui.

***

Alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre enfin le contrôle, Draco, comme mû de l'instinct de la proie devant son prédateur, redressa la tête … et rougit comme une pivoine victime d'un coup de soleil. Devant lui se trouvait Jasper et Edward, ses deux amours dont il ne cessait de crier, gémir et soupirer le nom. Il arrêta ses mouvements, retira ses doigts et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'aéroport le plus proche pour se cacher au fin fond de la Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée quand il remarqua les bosses qui déformaient les pantalons de chacun des vampires. Il les regarda alors dans les yeux et frissonna en voyant le désir qui y était inscrit. Les deux frères ouvrirent leur pantalons libérant leurs érections douloureuses. En voyant les deux membres fièrement dressés, Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis que son excitation, qui s'était atténuée, repartait de plus belle. Le sexe de Jasper semblait faire une vingtaine de centimètres et était assez épais alors que celui de son frère était légèrement plus long mais plus fin. D'une voix douce et sensuelle, Edward prit la parole, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide mon cher petit ange.

Tout en parlant, il caressa les joues et le nez du blond avant de tracer délicatement le contour de ses lèvres purpurines, tant elles étaient gonflées de sang. Il plongea ensuite ses longs doigts dans la bouche offerte, faisant gémir le jeune homme pendant que son frère passait et repassait ses mains sur les hanches fines et pâle de Draco, appréciant la peau douce, veloutée et si chaude sous ses paumes. Il parla à son tour.

-Nous pourrions t'aider si tu le souhaite. Apparemment, nous ne te laissons pas indifférents. C'est très flatteur, tu sais, de voir dans quel état tu t'es mis rien qu'en pensant à nous.

Edward retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça par sa bouche. Il embrassa passionnément le jeune sorcier. Lorsqu'il cessa, les magnifiques yeux mercures de Draco avaient pris la sublime couleur de l'argent le plus pur quoique légèrement voilé par le plaisir. Le vampire plongea son regard mordoré dans celui-ci et souffla, la voix rauque d'envie. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin si sexy.

-Sais-tu ce que Jasper et moi avons vu en premier lorsque nous sommes entrés ? Nous avons vu ton cul magnifique se faire pénétrer par tes doigts. Ensuite, tu t'es mis à te tortiller et à crier nos noms. Si tu savais combien te voir comme ça, te faisant plaisir, comme une chienne, nous a excités !

Il lécha ensuite le visage du jeune homme, du coin des lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il suça avec application. Jasper, pendant ce temps, caressait avec délectation la croupe tendue du jeune blond tout en usant de son pouvoir d'empathie pour accentuer les sensations que ressentaient Edward et Draco. Il enlaça ensuite la taille de celui-ci et le souleva comme s'il eut été une plume, entraînant des soupirs de frustration de la part des deux hommes. Il grimpa à toute allure dans sa chambre, lui retirant sa chemise au passage, et le déposa sur le lit, complètement nu, son frère derrière lui. Côte à côte, les deux Cullen, debout devant le lit, prirent le temps de contempler le corps délicieux devant eux, le violant du regard.

Draco observait lui aussi ses deux amours. Ils étaient tous deux habillés de pied en cap excepté leurs braguettes ouvertes par lesquelles leurs sexes pointaient fièrement. Le blondinet trouvait qu'ils étaient encore plus excitants ainsi. Ils respiraient littéralement la luxure et Draco se faisait l'effet d'être une vulgaire putain de les désirer avec une telle force et de rêver qu'ils le dominaient totalement alors que lui-même était nu. Son sexe vibrait de plaisir et il savait qu'il aurait déjà jouit si Jasper n'usait actuellement pas de son pouvoir pour contrôler son excitation. Voulant les faire réagir, il écarta ses longues jambes, fines et pâles, exposant son intimité palpitante et encore entrouverte. Puis, il soupira.

-Jasper … je vous … vous en supplie … Edward … venez.

Les vampires regardèrent avec fascination la petite cavité rose. N'y tenant plus, Jasper s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de l'ange de débauche sur son lit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue conquérant, dominant, totalement celle du blond. Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser dans son cou et se mettre à le suçoter. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard enflammé de son frère. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et tandis qu'Edward reprenait ses baisers, Jasper saisit les cheveux d'argent de Draco, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis il dirigea son sexe vers celui-ci et le fit pénétrer avec douceur mais fermeté entre les délicieuses lèvres carmines. L'incroyable chaleur qui l'entoura faillit lui faire perdre totalement son self-contrôle, d'autant plus que son frère titillait à présent son oreille qui était une des principales zones érogènes de son corps.

Draco avait savouré ce baiser comme il l'avait fait pour celui d'Edward et comme il le faisait actuellement pour la hampe qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il leva les yeux afin de regarder les deux éphèbes qui se caressaient en se délectant du parfum et du goût de Jasper. Il enroula d'abord sa langue sur le gland rougi, grâce au sang que le vampire avait bu un peu plus tôt, puis le lécha et le suçota. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche en salivant, faisant pénétrer plus loin l'imposante érection. Les yeux de Jasper plongèrent dans les siens et le joli sorcier s'appliqua à le sucer de la manière la plus perverse qu'il pouvait faire. Edward déplaça légèrement son frère et se mit à ses cotés, le membre tendu vers Draco qui suça les deux tour à tour pendant que les deux vampires s'embrassaient et se touchaient. Ils exsudaient littéralement la débauche et la sensualité.

Le blondinet s'appliquait à sa tâche en se délectant du goût des deux frères. Il adorait sentir ses membres froids et durs rouler sur sa langue. Se faisant, il les regardait et son désir grimpa encore en les voyant s'embrasser et se caresser. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se sentir frustré par le manque de cajolerie dont il était victime. Pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait, il prit le sexe d'Edward dans sa bouche tout en creusant les reins et en ondulant des hanches en regardant Jasper de manière plus qu'explicite.

En voyant son sexy petit sorcier l'aguicher ainsi, le vampire blond décida d'accéder à sa demande. Il fit le tour du lit puis grimpa dessus, derrière Draco. Il se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation des fesses blanches et charnues avant de se décider à y goûter. Il y déposa d'abord de légers baisers avant de les lécher, appréciant la souple douceur sous sa langue. Il honora consciencieusement toutes la surface à sa disposition puis se concentra sur la tendre vallée qui séparait les deux fesses. Il la lécha de haut en bas plusieurs fois, s'attardant à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps sur le délicat anneau de chair. Il se concentra ensuite dessus, léchant, titillant et caressant, le petit orifice qui s'ouvrait sous ses assauts. Une fois que celui-ci fut suffisamment détendu, Jasper le pénétra de sa langue et entama de longs va-et-vient mimant ainsi le coït en savourant le goût intime du sorcier blond. Il faisait du très bon travail et était en cela vivement encouragé par les déhanchements lascifs du blondinet.

Ledit blondinet ne savait plus trop où il en était entre le membre délicieux qui emplissait sa bouche et la douce torture que lui faisait subir Jasper. Il gémissait, ronronnait et soupirait sans cesse envoyant des vibrations sur le sexe d'Edward qui lui maintenait la tête pendant qu'il lui baisait littéralement la bouche en faisant cependant attention au corps fragile de Draco.

Jasper délaissa la petite rosette, qui fut aussitôt investie par deux de ses doigts, pour prendre la virilité tendue du sorcier dans sa bouche, le tout en contrôlant encore la jouissance de celui-ci.

Draco se tordait de plaisir sous les différentes stimulations sensorielles qui l'assaillait. Il ouvrit plus grand la bouche, avalant la hampe jusqu'à la garde, ainsi que les cuisses avant d'écarter ses fesses de ses mains pour s'offrir encore plus de sensation.

Le vampire blond n'en put bientôt plus. Sous le regard lubrique de son frère, il se releva soudain et d'un mouvement fluide et ferme, il pénétra Draco qui cria de surprise autour de l'érection dans sa bouche avant de la sucer avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Jasper et Edward synchronisèrent alors leurs mouvements de telle sorte que lorsque l'un sortait l'autre entrait. Une fois qu'ils eurent prit leur rythme, les deux frères s'embrassèrent langoureusement mêlant leur salive, bataillant l'un contre l'autre afin de dominer l'autre.

Entre eux, Draco ne se souvenait même plus de son nom tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était puissant. Il avait l'impression de les relier, de les unir grâce à son corps et cela l'exaltait encore plus. Tandis qu'il aspirait le sexe du roux, il sentit celui de Jasper coulisser en lui. Il chaloupait des hanches, cherchant à approfondir le contact du membre froid en lui. Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements, l'enserrant, le relâchant jusqu'à ce qu'il touche enfin sa prostate. A ce contact, le jeune sorcier respira si rapidement que le sexe dans sa bouche heurta le fond de sa gorge. La différence de température entre son corps et le membre en lui ajoutait au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Jasper fit encore quelques déhanchements amples avant de se retirer brusquement faisant gémir Draco de frustration. Gémissement qui se transforma en cri quand Edward se retira à son tour alors qu'il essayait désespérément de le reprendre dans sa bouche.

Le joli petit blond sanglota presque tant il se sentait vide à présent. Il se mit à onduler en soupirant pitoyablement. Il sentait l'air pénétré à l'intérieur de lui et la sensation de manque se fit encore plus grande. Il était tellement perdu qu'il fut surpris quand le sexe d'Edward le pénétra à son tour. Instantanément, il accorda son rythme à celui du vampire derrière lui tandis que le second prenait possession de sa bouche.

Edward n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Cette chaleur, cette étroitesse qui l'enserrait. De plus, le bel ange sous lui semblait anticiper ses désirs comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule entité, comme s'ils avaient fusionnés. Même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec Bella les sensations étaient moins puissantes et l'étreinte moins fusionnelle. Il était vrai cependant que son couple battait de l'aile depuis quelques temps. L'entente n'était plus la même et il trouvait que le loup était beaucoup plus présent ces derniers temps. Un gémissement sensuel le tira de ses sombres pensées et il se mit de nouveau à apprécier le moment présent. Il fit un signe à Jasper qui hocha la tête à son tour puis d'un ample coup de rein, il titilla la prostate de l'adonis qu'il besognait, déclenchant son orgasme. Les muscles autour de lui se serrèrent d'un coup le faisant jouir. En entendant le râle de son frère, il devina que celui-ci avait éjaculé à son tour. Ils se retirèrent doucement, laissant le bel humain reprendre ses esprits bien que leurs sexe soient encore très durs. Ils caressèrent tendrement son corps. Le roux s'adressa alors à son frère.

-As-tu remarqué que notre joli cœur avait jouit sans même se toucher ? Et comme il venait à ma rencontre tant il était avide de sexe ?

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué. D'ailleurs, si tu avais vu la manière dont il a avalé ma semence ! A croire qu'il mourrait de soif !

-Nous avons vraiment de la chance de disposer d'une si magnifique catin n'est-il pas ?

-Tu as raison, mon frère.

Ce disant, Jasper passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco en souriant.

Le paradoxe entre leurs mots si crus, leur langage raffiné et leurs gestes si tendres excitait le jeune Malfoy au plus au point. Une adorable rougeur s'était installée sur ses joues pâles alors qu'un sentiment diffus de honte l'envahissait à l'idée d'être excité par le fait d'être traité ainsi mais malgré cela son sexe avait repris toute sa vigueur et était plus que près pour un second round.

Voyant la virilité (Nda : Mwahahahaha !!) du blond se dresser, les deux vampires l'enveloppèrent de leurs mains et y imprimèrent un lent va-et-vient le faisant se cambrer. Puis, Jasper le prit de sa bouche tandis qu'Edward glissait trois doigts dans son intimité.

Draco écarta complètement ses jambes afin de savourer au mieux les intentions dont il était l'objet. Il sentit distinctement Jasper enclencher son pouvoir et contrôler son excitation mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était plus des gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche mais des cris. Il sentit soudain Edward ajouter un doigt à ceux déjà présent en lui puis les agiter. Il ferma ses yeux d'argent pour mieux apprécier la caresse.

Pendant ce temps, les vampires ne cessaient d'alterner les baisers et les caresses sur le sexe du sorcier, leurs lèvres se rejoignant parfois autour. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient faire et préparaient donc leur jeune amant avec toute la minutie et la douceur possible afin de ne pas le blesser ou, dans le pire des cas, le tuer.

Une fois qu'ils le jugèrent prêt, Edward s'assit au milieu du lit et attira le jeune sorcier vers lui. Celui-ci se plaça à califourchon sur son bel amant puis s'empala d'un coup sur la hampe dressée en poussant un long gémissement. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, le vampire entama ses coups de reins tandis que le blondinet plongeait son nez dans son cou et respirait son odeur à pleins poumons.

Draco savourait pleinement les coups de butoirs du roux ainsi que le frottement des vêtements sur sa peau nue. Ses tétons durs se pressaient conte le torse de marbre en se frottant contre la soie de la chemise. Il savait bien que ses amants gardaient leurs vêtements afin d'éviter de le geler sur place mais cela rajoutait de l'érotisme dans leurs ébats. Il n'était de toute façon pas en état de ressentir autre chose que du plaisir. Il sentit distraitement les jambes d'Edward s'écarter sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Jasper regarda son frère prendre le délicieux jeune homme avant de se décider à se joindre à eux. Il se coula entre les jambes écartées de son frère puis se glissa à son tour dans l'antre chaude et étroite du blond. Il adapta son rythme à celui de son frère, le prenant tout en douceur et savourant chaque instant.

En sentant Jasper le prendre en même temps qu'Edward, Draco révulsa ses yeux de plaisir. Les mains passées autour du cou du rouquin, il s'offrait entièrement aux deux frères, les laissant agir à leur guise.

Jasper et Edward se regardèrent encore avant de se remettre à s'embrasser, en câlinant le corps ivoirien entre eux, tous trois se sentant plus proches les uns des autres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. C'était comme si Draco était l'élément qui manquait aux deux Cullen pour se comprendre et se sentir uni.

La bulle de douceur éclata lorsqu'ils accélérèrent soudain le mouvement, frappant la prostate du jeune homme, leurs sexes frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Draco s'ouvrit encore plus, si cela était possible, aux va-et vient de ses deux amours en criant leurs noms. Il convulsait presque de plaisir. C'était trop fort, trop bon, trop parfait. Il arrivait au bout de sa résistance et désirait jouir à tout prix. Il suffoquait, hyperventilait. Mais Jasper retenait encore son orgasme.

En voyant le joli blond devenir presque fou de plaisir, les vampires perdirent eux aussi leur contrôle et leurs déhanchements se firent désordonnés, totalement incontrôlés. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la moiteur chaude du jeune homme de plus en plus fort. Et celui-ci, la tête rejetée en arrière, se tendait, les enserraient, les relâchaient, s'ouvrait et se fermait au gré de leurs va-et-vient comme s'il savait instinctivement se qu'ils voulaient. C'est alors que les yeux mordorés des vampires se posèrent sur le cou découvert, gracile et diaphane, sur lequel le dessein des veines formait de délicates arabesques bleutées. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ils plantèrent tous deux leurs dents de part et d'autre du cou et aspirèrent le sang.

En sentant les morsures, Draco devint complètement dingue. Cela décuplait son plaisir et les cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche étaient inintelligibles. Des larmes de plaisir et de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues tant la nécessité de jouir se faisait pressante.

Sentant que le jeune homme était au bord de la syncope, Jasper relâcha l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur leurs émotions.

Un orgasme dévastateur les secoua tout entier. Draco trembla en se libérant sur les vêtements d'Edward pendant que les deux vampires se déversaient en lui. Une fois, la tempête passée, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, Jasper faisant cependant attention à ne pas écraser Draco.

Après quelques minutes, les vampires se retirèrent entrainant un peu de sperme qui coula sur les cuisses de l'humain. Celui-ci, serré entre les deux corps sculpturaux et encore perdu dans les brumes post-orgasmiques, s'endormit.

Voyant cela, les deux frères le bordèrent avant de se coller à lui, respirant sa douce odeur. Ils le caressaient en même temps, avec tendresse et amour. Un petit soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres encore gonflées et rougies. Edward et Jasper sourirent doucement, attendris. Puis, leurs lèvres se mirent silencieusement à s'agiter à toute vitesse tandis qu'ils parlaient. Car, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais renoncer à ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Leurs vies à tous trois venaient de changer irrémédiablement.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

** Fin**

***

Oulala ! C'est le plus long lemon que j'ai jamais écrit ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris ça °rougit°.  
Laissez des reviews pour dire vos impression et allez lire nos autres fics.  
Gros bisouxx  
Psykedelikworld  
Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimés cette part de tarte aux citrons meringuées.


End file.
